


Sunlit Memories.

by Pixxyofice



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Explorers of Darkness & Explorers of Sky
Genre: Gen, I had an idea. I had to write it. I hope y'all can mind the inconsistent schedule.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixxyofice/pseuds/Pixxyofice
Summary: She was falling.The wind cut against her backside, tossing her appendages in the air, but still letting her plummet towards the ocean below. Maria's vision blurred again. She could barely see her hands on the sides of her vision, getting soaked to the skin by the rain.Something seemed familiar about this.---A human-turned-riolu decides that she's going to play the role of the Hero of PMD2. How well does it go? How much will she enjoy this world? What will she discover? We will have to see.
Kudos: 2





	Sunlit Memories.

The sky was filled with dark clouds. Rain thundered down from the sky, smashing into the ocean waves below. The ocean was a force of chaos, waves roaring and smashing against each other. The wind was fast and sharp, biting into the cheeks of those who dared exit their shelters that night.

Maria found herself falling from the darkened sky.

As she fell, rain pounded into her. The rain hitting her right side sent pain trailing through her body. She wanted to curl up and let it go away, but her body was refusing to move.

She was falling.

Her vision blurred, both from the rain dancing in front of her and the pain curling up her side. Maria could see something glowing up in the clouds above her, but what it was, she couldn't focus on it. She only really knew it was glowing.

She was falling. 

The wind cut against her backside, tossing her appendages in the air, but still letting her plummet towards the ocean below. Maria's vision blurred again. She could barely see her hands on the sides of her vision, getting soaked to the skin by the rain.

Something seemed familiar about this.

A clap of thunder crashed through the air, causing Maria's ears to ring. The glowing above her stopped, and the sound of the wind and the rain faded only to ringing.

She was falling.

Were her hands blue?

Maria hit the ocean, and was swallowed by the waves.

* * *

"...ou okay?" 

Maria couldn't focus. Her head, her side, her  _ everything  _ felt like it was ringing with remnants of pain. Her mind felt like it was filled with fuzz, and her body felt like it was covered in something that she just wanted off.

She lifted a hand, reaching for her shoulder. That was where her blanket usually was. However, her hand did not hit her blanket. It didn't even brush against a blanket.

Her hand hit her shoulder, and she felt fuzz.

Her eyes snapped open.

Maria's vision blurred slightly, but she could see more than her dream last night. Rocky red structures piled up around her, illuminated by the sun above. The tops of trees peaked out over some of the rocks, branches brushing against each other in the soft breeze. A soft noise washed up behind her. Something was touching a part of her body in the back, and she had no idea what it was.

"Oh!"

Maria looked towards the voice.

She froze. 

The thing attached on her back flung upwards, and droplets of water splashed on the back of her head.

That was a Shinx. The Shinx had a necklace looped around their neck, which was holding a rock with a detailed pattern etched into the front of it. It seemed to shimmer slightly in the sunlight. The Shinx's worried stare turned to glee, and they smiled. "You're awake!" Their voice was like a rumbling of thunder, but... lighter, somehow. A purr escaped them, and the Shinx walked closer. "That's good! I didn't want to find a dead body today, anyway."

The Shinx rolled their eyes, walking around. Maria could see that their back paws were blue, kicking up small flecks of sand as the Shinx walked. The Shinx turned to Maria, letting a frown flicker across her face. "So... What's a Riolu like you doing here?"

Maria had to take a moment to process that.

She lifted the hand from her shoulder, brushing against something attached to her head as she did so. She pulled herself into a sitting position, not paying attention as the Shinx darted around to stay in Maria's point of view. The thing that she was feeling from on her back— that was her tail, wasn't it? She stared down at her Riolu hand... paw. She curled in the digits, then uncurled them. 

A Riolu. She was a Riolu?

She held her arm out, staring at the silver bump on her forearm. Maria stared at it for a few moments more. Her tail twitched, and she winced. That felt... strange. She moved her paw out of her line of sight, lifting up a black-furred leg. She could see the Shinx observing her curiously, but not speaking.

That was weird.

Maria put her leg down, actually looking the Shinx in the eyes. The Shinx tilted her head, tail curling curiously.

"...I remember being a human before." That was the truth. Maria had been sleeping in bed at home, under layers of blankets, and then she had a weird dream— was it a dream?— where she had been falling from a stormy sky, and then she was here, a Riolu.

The Shinx frowned, and she got closer to Maria. 

Maria pulled back, holding a paw to her chest as she did so. Maria's tail curled downwards, brushing against the sand, and the grains sank into fur. She didn't like how that felt.

"Human?" The Shinx asked, ears twitching. The designed rock— the Relic Fragment— dangled from her neck, trailing a bit behind as she leaned back. "Humans haven't existed in... like, forever." She twirled her tail in the air a bit. "You sure you didn't hit your head?"

Maria brushed up against the back of her head, feeling nothing bumping up against her paw. That was good, even if feeling fur brush against fur was weird. "I'm sure." She responded, a frown on her face. "Yesterday, I was..."

Maria stopped.

She was on the beach. She had turned into a Pokemon after, maybe, falling from the sky during a stormy night. She was talking to a Shinx that had the Relic Fragment in her possession. She was the Hero of a Pokemon Mystery Dungeon game, wasn't she? The Explorers one in particular, considering the Relic Fragment.

If Maria was the hero... that meant she might've came from the future. That dark sky she fell from in the not-dream... If she played the role of the hero, the story would stay on path until she met up with Grovyle again. If she played along, she could experience things on track with the game... She wouldn't have to worry about what to do.

"You were...?" The Shinx sat, and the necklace with the Relic Fragment danced on her chest. "Go on. Tell me your human things."

This partner was slightly different.

Maria took in a shuddering breath, looking away from the Shinx. She placed a paw on her forehead, wincing when it brought a ripple of pain. She might have no head wounds, but she clearly did slam into the water. "I... I don't remember."

The Shinx's eyes widened, and she got to her paws and got closer again. Maria flinched, and the Shinx stopped in her place. The Shinx frowned. "...Don't remember being human, or...?"

Good, that was an in. "Anything." Maria said, slipping a bit of shakiness to her voice. The Shinx's frown grew deeper, and her eyes grew worried. "I— I don't remember having fur on my body at all, or being this... small, but if I try to pull memories..."

"That's... awful." The Shinx said, her voice dipping to dread. She shuffled in place, sand falling from her paws as she lifted them up and down from the ground. "Nothing? Not even your name?"

A name.

Maria couldn't go with Maria. If she lived in the future— she doubted it— she may have told others her name. If she didn't, oh well, but if she did, she would be safer. She wouldn't have to deal with Dusknoir...

"No, I... I remember a name." Maria lifted her paw from her head, brushing it past her aura sensors. That was a truly bizarre feeling. She frowned, then shook her head. Focus on a name... a name...

"You do?" The Shinx gasped. "If... If it's okay, can you tell me?"

Maria looked over at the Shinx again. A name popped into her mind, and Maria couldn't help the smile on her face.

"Melody."

The Shinx gasped, getting closer to Melody yet again. Melody flinched away— how many times was the Shinx going to do that?— and gave Shinx a glare. The Shinx merely laughed, only looking a little bit embarrassed. She held out a yellow ringed paw, sand falling out from her paw pads. "Well, I'm Shock!"

Perfectly normal Shinx name. 

Melody held out her own paw, taking it in Shock's and shaking it. Shock smiled, pulling the paw away after two shakes, and Melody pulled hers back to her sides.

Shock glanced towards the sky, then gasped. "Melody, look!"

Melody looked out towards the sky, and found her breath failing her.

The ocean was calm. The sun was starting to set, hidden beneath clouds stained pink and orange. In the rocks that surrounded the beach were Krabby, dozens of them. Some of them simply sat on the rocks, claws at rest and eyes gazing outwards. The other Krabby had their claws up, and bubbles blew from their mouths, reflecting the sky's pink and orange shade.

Each bubble was a different mixture of color. Each bubble looked beautiful.

"Whoa..." Shock muttered, eyes wide. "I didn't imagine it would be like this."

Melody agreed, but she didn't say it out loud. She wasn't supposed to even know about the sight here at all. She stared out at the sunlit bubbles, a smile growing on her face.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Shock asked, looking over at Melody, and Melody glanced down at the Shinx. Shock looked like she had sparkles in her eyes.

"...It is." Melody looked back to the beams of light the bubbles were refracting. "It is."


End file.
